someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Wacko's Neighborhood
He's doing it again. The same thing as yesterday. He walks up to the person's door, and just stands there. Menacingly, he just stands there. But he's staring at a new house this time. He's staring at a new house after the last house he stared at. I nicknamed him Wacko. Why? Thats pretty self-explanitory. This probably started yesterday afternoon. I didn't notice him until I came home from work that day. I noticed him standing there as I was driving past, but I didn't think anything of it. I figured he was just waiting for someone. But it wasn't until I looked out the window at 11 pm, which is the usual time I get some shut-eye, that I noticed he was still standing there in front of the door. I looked at the house down the street where he was standing at. It was so dark that I wouldn't have seen him if it wasn't for the flashlight aiming at him from the window next to him. I could only guess that the occupants were concerned. Hell, who wouldn't be. Especially when someone's been standing at your door for 7 hours straight. I forgot about it and went to bed. I figured they'd take care of it and call the police. My guess was that he's a stray from a mental asylum and he's off his meds. But they obviously haven't found him yet, because he's right fucking here. I woke up pretty early the next morning. Earlier than usual. I looked out my window and I saw that wacko was gone. "Thank god" I thought. The last thing we need in the tranquil suburbia of Philly is a phsycopath. I got through my morning routine, and set off to work. I had wanted to go to a local sporting goods store after my work hours because I had planned for a hunting trip with a couple of friends next week up at my father's cabin. I had everthing packed. Everything totally approved by my girlfriend. All I needed was to go rifle shopping. I headed down my front door steps and to the driveway. I had just unlocked my car door when I heard a voice from the house next to the one across from me. It was faint, but I could make out most of it. "-me, do you need something? I'm afraid i'm gonna have to call 911 if you don't leave." It was an elderly lady, and in front of her was...him. "The fuck is this." I said outloud. I figured I might as well help the poor lady. I walked over to the house to see if I could offer any help. "Miss? Anything wrong?" I yelled while walking across the street. "Yes! Yes, please. Could you help me escort this man off my property, please? He's been standing here since 4 in the mornin I think!" She had a worried expression on her face. She couldn't have been more than 60 or 70 years old. I approached to see what the front of him looked like. "Hey bud, seriously, you can't be here. Ya know, it's private property and you need to respect that. Alright?" I finally got a look at his face. I don't know how else to describe it except he definitely looked like he came from an asylum. Remember the 2011 Tucson shooting in Arizona? He looked a little bit like the shooter. He was bald and he had the same creepy smile as the shooter's mugshots did. He didn't look EXACTLY like him. He had a pretty good goatee going on and he had dark eyebrows. He was definitely older, too. My guess is that he's 39 to 55 years old. But it's that smile that gave me the shivers. Anyway, he just reminded me of him. He only had a tanktop on, and he was wearing some pretty dirty sweatpants. He wasn't wearing any shoes either. He was only wearing socks. "Yeah...uh...seriously you gotta leave" I said. He was standing and staring perfectly still and the center of the opened door. I moved my hand back and forth in front of his face and started snapping my fingers. "Hey! You awake?" Nothing. Absolutley nothing. Not even a blink. He was perfectly still, like a statue. "I'm sorry but I can't have this right now. I'm calling the authorities." she said. Then suddenly, he inhaled through his nose and exhaled a long sigh. Then he made a sharp turn-around and started dashing down the driveway and down the street. And I mean he was HAULING ass down the street. "The hell is he goin?" I said. He made a right turn and started going up the street that would eventually lead him to the main part of town. "I'm still calling the police. He's done this before, ya know?" "Yeah, I've seen him do it to the two other houses over there." I said. "Anyway, be sure to tell the cops that. I gotta go to work. If you need anything, just come ask me. I'm right over there when i'm home from work." I went back to my driveway, got in my car, and drove off to work. I came home late from work because I had to work overtime. It was something around 8 pm and I had just gotten back from the sportsman store. This time, he was back, and standing at the house across from me. He's definitely moving from house to house. I didn't even bother going over there to ask him to leave. Instead, I went inside my house, pulled out my cell phone, and dialed for the police. I told the 911 operator that this person keeps disturbing the neighborhood, and some assistance on escorting him out would be needed. "Ok sir, a patrol car is being dispatched to your location. Stay put until it gets to you." I looked out my window to see he was still standing there, as still as a statue. How can someone do that? You'd have to have some severe case of the crazies to do that kind of crazy shit. While I waited, I decided to go outside and sit on my porch and watch him. Just to see if he even moves just a little bit. I don't believe someone can go that long without scratching their nose or sneezing. I waited a good 5 minutes. Nothing. He didn't even move a little bit. He stayed the exact same way with that same creepy smile. For all I know, he's not even breathing! How does he do it? I saw the flashing colors being reflected from the other house windows so I knew it was the cop. I started going down the stairs when suddenly he turned around and started hauling ass opposite from the cop. "Hey! Thats him! Thats the dude! Hey! Get him!" I yelled at the patrol car as I was going down the steps. "What the hell are you doing? Get him!" I yelled again. The police car turned on it's siren and started to speed up. "Sir, stop running and put your hands in the air!" the cop yelled through the microphone. It probably woke the whole neighborhood up. "Sir, stop and put your hands in the air!" It was no use. He had already hopped the fence to the back yard of a house that would lead him out of the neighborhood. The car stopped and two officers got out and started to run to the fence. I thought to myself, "If these guys actually end up catching this creep, kudos to them." But it was unlikely they would. I noticed that one of the officers left their car door open when they left. I went over to the door and shut it. People started coming out of their homes to see what was up. A couple people including Andy, my next door neighbor, asked me what was going on and I told them everything. I told them about how this guy kept standing at people's doors and smiling at them for insane periods of time. About 3 minutes passed and the two officers started coming back to the car, and nobody was handcuffed. 4 people, including me were by the police car. "Hey, any of you know who called us in for the disturbance?" one of the cops asked. "Uh...yes sir. That was me." I responded. "Ok, everyone, we're getting calls all around town of some crazy guy starin and their houses, so it's recommended that you don't approach or talk to the man as he may be a 'special case'. Also, lock your doors while you're at it. We'll do our best to get him under arrest." The cops got in their patrol car and sped off out of the neighborhood. I turned on the T.V. when I got home. I felt like watching some local news to see if they have been covering this. Currently, nothing. It was 8: 45 and the news didn't start until 9. When I thought about it, it didn't seem likely that that they would report on a disturbance. I decided to call up my brother to see what was up with him. After that, i'd probably fall asleep on the couch. I told him everything was ok and weird at the same time, and then I told him about that wacko. "Dude must be off his meds or somethin." Derrick said. "Yeah, thats what I said." I said my goodbyes and watched some other programing. After 15 minutes had passed, I changed back to the news station. "Welcome back to our news story at 9. Breaking News for residence in Deleware county(for those who don't know, thats where I reside in PA) we go to Katie Danashings for the full report," The screen cut to a lady in front of a different neighborhood, with three of the houses surrounded by police tape. "...Thanks Kayla. We're standing in 1206 Highground Street, where 5 confirmed murders have been made." I noticed the street. I drive by it all the time on my way to work. "2 people have been killed in the house closest to me over there, and 3 in the house next to it. As of yet, it is unknown as to what happened in the third house that police and paramedics seem to be working with. We don't know much about the victims themselves, but witnesses say that hours before the murder, they saw a man staring at the houses for long periods of time, before leaving in a hurry. Police don't have a confirmed identity on the suspect as of yet. We'll be covering this story all through tommorow. Back to you Kayla." The screen cut back to the newscaster. "Thanks Katie. We've also been informed that it is recommended that everyone in Deleware county to lock their doors and report and any suspicous activity." That hit me like a sledgehammer to the stomach. "Oh god...uh...fuck." My heart was racing. A tidle wave of the shivers just passed me. I remained frozen on my sofa while the news went over to cover some kind of children's charity carnival. If he ended up killing those people in those houses after staring at them, then that would probably mean those 4 houses that he stared at in THIS neighborhood contained dead bodies. Either that, or the 4 houses are in danger. I tried to calm myself down. Maybe he hadn't gotten to the houses here yet. Maybe he was staring the one neighborhood down and he'll get to these houses when he's done with those houses. So there may still be some time. I wanted to call the police, but I couldn't. I needed proof that he killed someone. I didn't want to waste the precious time of law enforcement on "mights" "maybes" and on someone who's gonna get away anyway. I needed to check one of the houses he visited to make sure the occupants were ok. That's when I remembered the deer rifle I had bought at the sportsman store earlier today. The Savage Trophy Hunter XP. I looked it up. It wasn't the best gun, but it can take a buck down in one shot if you aim right. That was good enough for me. My problem was that I left the gun, ammo, and the case in the trunk, and after hearing news like THAT, i'm not exactly in the mood to go night walking. "Hey buddy." I heard a soft voice coming from the window behind me. Startled, I turned around slowly. It was him again, staring through my window, with that deranged smile. Jesus Christ, why didn't I shut the fucking window and curtains. "I just wanted to let you know...that...i'm gonna have to kill you. I'm gonna...i'm gonna kill you...with this knife I bought at the sporting goods store. I'm gonna kill you with this knife...just like how I did with the people on the news you just saw...or maybe a little different...I don't know. Oh...by the way...have you heard of the end times?" He was taking breaths between words, and he was speaking in a very soft tone. "Wha...what?" I responded in my shaky voice." "Hold on...a second. Now...i'm not exactly...to your house yet. You need to understand...that i'm very organized. I follow...a very basic schedual...and when you call the authorities...on me like that...it interupts my schedual. I don't like that. So when I get to your house...i'm...i'm gonna stab you...multiple times...probably around your stomach area...and maybe a couple times in your neck...I don't know. I guess we'll see when I get to this house. And it all makes up for it...because it's going to a good cause. After I kill them...I preform this little...tiny ritual...I have prepared...and only then...is said victim sacrificed...for a VERY special cause." My heart rate was jacked. How do you respond to something like that? I was frozen stiff. I couldn't move, and I was in shock. He was still staring at me through the window with that deranged grin. I hesitatly responded. "Ok...uh...seriously...man, just...fuck off...please? Man, what...what the fuck did I do? I didn't do anything to piss you...ok...ok i'm sorry I called the cops on you. I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry man, please!" He didn't say anything. Instead, his smile and his eyes widened, and he showed a bright, disturbing smile that showed his full set of yellow teeth and his gums that were covered with these small dark red spots. His head started to move lightly up and down. He was laughing right at my face. Staring right into my eyes with his widened, crazed eyes. He laughed for a good 20 seconds, then his widened eyes and smile dimmed down to their original positions. "Have you heard of the end times?" I didn't know what the fuck he ment by that. "I don't know what that is, man. I'm sorry just...i'll do anything...just...what do you want?!" I responded in a louder tone. He inhaled largely and let out a massive sigh through his nose. There was a bit of a silence. I was looking at him and looking away in intervals because I didn't like that face he was making at me...that... fucking wide smile with the eyes widened. He stared at me for a little bit more. "Just...come on man what do you want?!" I yelled back. Then he made a worried expression and gasped. "You smell that? No...you don't. But I do. I smell...ignorance. When I was summoned here...I was to let everyone know...the righteous word of our teachings...but you...and everyone else...in this fucking neighborhood...you'll all be sacrificed in vain. All because...you don't understand." I hesitated to find the right words to respond with. "BUT ITS OKAY!" He yelled back at me, which caused me to jump back from my sofa. "IT'S ALL GOING TO BE OK! DON'T WORRY!...It's all going...to a good cause. Their coming...my friend...the...the end times are coming." I was still trying to find the right words to respond with, but I didn't say anything because he started immitating my studdering face. He was doing this weird thing where he kept opening and closing his mouth, but maintaining a smile at the same time. "Say no more...buddy. I'll bee seein ya." He jerked his head away from the window and hopped over my front porch fence. At first, my skull felt like it weighed a ton. My heart rate was jacked. It was beating so fast I thought my chest was gonna explode. I landed myself on the couch to ease myself. First, I needed to collect myself, then I had to figure out what the hell I was gonna do. I rested for about 15 minutes, then I passed out for a good hour. When I woke back up sometime around 10 pm, I felt like I was having a migrane. I went up to my bathroom and took some asprin. I stared at myself in the mirror for a while. During that time I had figured out what to do. First, I would go over my closet and get the baseball bat I keep stored in there. Then, I would grab my keys, cautiously walk outside throught the front...no...no no the BACK door and down the stairs, climb over my backyard fence that would lead me to my driveway, open the trunk to my car, grab the rifle, and head over to one of the houses he visited to make sure the residents inside were ok. I didn't intend on waiting for this fucking guy to come and kill me. Ok, it's a plan then. I splashed some water on my face. Then, I opened the back door, with the baseball bat firmly grasped in my hand, and cautiously walked outside to where my backyard was. It was pitch black out. The only thing that could guide me through the nightime was the moon and the neighbors' house lights. You ever have that feeling that you're being watched? Of course you have, EVERYBODY has had that feeling before. Except this time, I had the feeling that I was being watched, and out of nowhere, that wackjob would pop out of knowhere with a blade in his hand, and puncture my body full of holes. My hands started to shake. I kept looking back, forth, left and right. My face must've been as pale as a ghost. If you saw me, you would've thought I was on coke. Paranoia was flowing through my brain. I climbed over the fence, nearly tripping and landing on my face, and snuck along side my house. I gotta good look of the street and a couple of the houses that he visited. I saw nothing. I took an all around check again, just to make sure I wasn't being followed, and moved a little closer, to see if I could get a good look at the houses to the left of mine. I scanned the houses I saw slowly to see if I could notice anything. Then, I saw the silhouette of a person standing under dim light in front of a door. That's him, it's gotta be. This was a perfect opportunity for me. While he was doing his thing, I crouch walked slowly to my driveway, opened the trunk, picked up the Savage along with the ammo, put the baseball bat in, and closed the trunk slowly. I unzipped the Savage from its case and loaded 5 rounds into it. Then I crouch walked across the street, with the rifle in my hands. I tried to cross as fast as I could without making any sound. I eventually got to the house and took cover behind it. I looked out to the house where he was standing at to make sure he didn't notice anything. He was still there, and he didn't notice a thing. I slowly moved around to the side of the house to find a window. I could barely see anything. I didn't bring a flashlight because I was afraid he might notice me. I saw two windows. I looked into the first one, and saw that it was just a living room. Nothing abnormal about it. The second window gotta look from a dining room. Still, nothing out of the ordinary, but I noticed a small, flickering, orange light coming from what looked like might be the kitchen. All of the sudden, I heard slight movements in the grass behind the house. I lifted up the rifle and had it aimed at the back of the house. That's when I heard a whispered voice behind me. "Don't you move you piece of shit or i'll bash your fuckin skull in!" It wasn't him. I struggled to find the words to explain myself. "Ok. Ok. I'm not moving. I'm not doing anything." I responded. "What the hell..." he came to the side of me and...it was Andy. "Jesus christ Marty you almost gave me a heart attack!" He said. I turned toward him. He had a golf club in his right hand. "What are you doin over here?" I asked. "What...you thought you were gonna be the only one who got freaked when you saw the news? I HAD to check to see if these people were alright, and man, we gotta fuckin problem. There's some weird shit goin on in that kitchen, man. There were these candles in some...fucking circular formation and 2 people layin on the floor in the middle of all that!" This next part I don't remember being so hot. After he said that, very rapid pats against the grass started to arise and get louder and louder behind Andy. A dark figure of a person came out from the front of the house. I lifted my rifle past Andy's shoulder to signal him, but I don't think he noticed. The figure came running toward him and then it jumped. "Man, we gotta call the fuckin cops right now bef-" His voice was cut off and it proceded with the sounds of choking. Something hit my face and I aimed down at the ground and pressed on the trigger. It wouldn't go. I forgot to take off the fucking safety. Do you believe that? I clicked the safety off and fired down near the ground as a warning shot. The shot was loud. That definitely woke up the entire neighborhood. I distinctly remember what I saw from the muzzle flash from all the darkness. Red. All I saw was red plastered over the two people laying on the ground. I didn't know who was who, all I did know was that somebody was bleeding like a pig. I was frozen for a little bit, but then I clicked myself back into reality and hopped back to the sidewalk to look back on what just happened. There was a street light above me, but the side of the house was in darkness. I couldn't see anything. I knew somebody had to at least heard the shot so I yelled, "Help! There's been a shooting! Call the police, and hurry!" That was another thing I forgot, my cell phone. Somebody should have heard that. I knew this wasn't gonna look good. Me with a gun and a person who was possibly dead. "Hey buddy"...and there was him. That voice came from the darkness by the side of the house. I started to hear soft grunts and movements against the grass. Slowly, his face and the rest of his body arose from the darkness. He was crawling on the ground, and he had blood splattered all over his face. The right side of his jaw just looked like red mush. He also had a knife grasped in his left hand. "You...you can't just let me do what i've been sent here to do? Why can't you just accept the end times? You just cant...and ANOTHER thing...you can't aim...for shit...you fucking...ameature...cocksucking...loser! But it doesn't matter...because I just got a makeover...don't I look pretty?" He showed me a clear view of what I had done. I had saw nothing when I fired the shot due to the darkness, and because of it, I ended up shooting a man in the jaw. "Aw shit..." I said to myself in my scared tone. He had trouble speaking. He sounded like a zombie if one tried to talk. "Oh, what...are you gonna cry? IT'S NOT THAT BAD...SEE...I CAN STILL SMILE!" He raised his hard to hear voice. He attempted to make a smile, but he just yelled and grasped his mouth with his left hand, and he put his face in the grass. I stared at him a while, still in shock from what I did. I didn't stay there long, because he started crying. "Boo hoo...boo hoo hoo...boo hoo..." He was imitating a person crying. That was it for me. I was done. That was when I said to myself, "Yep, that's enough madness for today. I'm taking my head and walking home." I speed walked away, my face aimed toward the ground and my ears plugged by my hands, because he got louder. "BOO HOO HOO....BOO...HOO!" AFTERMATH: A couple of interrogations later, they finally found me not guilty. Not that I blame them. I did look like a murdered somebody. Remember when I said "something hit my face"? Yeah, that was actually neck blood from my dead neighbor, Andy. Turns out they found a knife at the crime scene, and on the knife were multiple prints they were able to identify. "Eugene Tarings" is his name, and apparently he's associated with some other wackjobs in a cult called, "The Dark Brotherhood". Cthulu worship. Jesus Christ it's a fucked up world. These cultists like to gather in the woods and preform all types of weird shit. Some crazy stuff about sacrificing for the "dark ones" and "the end times." The cops have always been getting reports over the years of crazy shit like this, but it didn't become a REAL concern until it happened the 100th time. The feds are cracking down a little harder on the case, but they've also said that they suspect that there are others. Chances are he and his little friends moved to another state, or maybe not, and he's still looking for me. Yep. Sorry to put fear in everyone's heart, but he's still out there folks. When I first heard that, it didn't surprise me. Considering the fact that the dude must've had a track record covered in gold. The night of the incident, he must've taken off as soon as he heard the sirens. Now, I gotta deal with the occasional panic attack from paranoia, but thats why i'm seeing a therapist now. "It's like every time I open my front door, his face is gonna be staring into the rest of my life." That's what I told her, and she prescribed me some Valium to ease myself. But sometimes, even when i'm medicated, I still feel like i'm being watched. I also told my parents that they should probably sell the house. I was living in it, but it's under their name. This was definitely a smart move, considering that Mr. Tarings and his friends might show their faces at the door. The feds offered me a place in Witness Protection, but I declined, mainly because I would loose contact from all my friends and quit my job and find a new one. I would also have to move to a new state, but I liked PA. I love the whole, "Temperate Forest" biome. In case danger comes my way, the feds recommended that I at least carry a permitted snub nose. I accepted it, and I keep it hidden in my jacket at all times. I currently reside in a small apartment thats closer to wear I work. Only 5 blocks away from the shrink's office, and 7 blocks away from the local police station, so I got a pretty good set up. But still, i'm worried as hell. And the thing that scares me the most, he'll either be in the woods in some sacred temple, or roaming around in your neighborhood or near your house. And who knows, he might just bring some of his friends to help him with his so called "bidding". In other words, just a bunch of fucking wackos and lunatics standing at your door, and a couple hours later, you'll either be running for your life or lying on the floor. --G.K. (talk) 02:35, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Wacko's Neighborhood Wacko's Neighborhood Wacko's Neighborhood Category:Creepypastas